Tiéntame
by Body Toxic
Summary: Umi ha dejado de creer que la noche fue hecha para dormir, no al menos estando cerca de Ayase Eli; el travieso zorro que devora a su linda conejita ante cada oportunidad. [FUTA]


**¡Hola, volví con algo muy sucio! (?) Jamás creí llegar a escribir un futa, pero al final lo hice. ¿Bien o mal? No lo sé. Tengo un graaaan bloqueo con los demás fics en proceso que tengo, así que pude desahogarme con este pequeño one-shot. Espero que sea de su agrado y si no les agrada el futa, mejor no lo lean c:**

* * *

Para Umi mantenerse despierta después de media noche se podía considerar un sacrilegio, pero al dormir en casa de Eli era ya casi una costumbre, ya sea por sus descaradas actividades nocturnas o simplemente porque le era imposible conciliar el sueño mientras la rubia descansaba de manera adorable a su lado. Pero lo adorable terminó en el preciso instante en que un jadeo huyó de los labios ajenos. Los ojos de Umi se abrieron con sorpresa, ¿Había oído mal? Una rápida inspección a la silueta de Eli le dio la respuesta. El bulto marcado sobre la manta la hizo vibrar.

"Descarada"

Murmuró mientras cubría su rostro con la manta. No sabía si pronunciaba aquello por Eli o por ella misma.

"Umiii"

Eli gruñó y la expresión en su rostro acompañó a su voz. Las orejas de la arquera no podían emanar más calor. Umi se removió nerviosa e incomoda, un pequeño vistazo más al bulto le basto para sentirse culpable de sus pensamientos impuros.

Un segundo y tercer jadeo llegó pronto, era definitivo que Umi no lograría dormir en esa situación.

"Por favor, Eli"

La peliazul destapó su cuerpo, no era capaz de soportar el calor y la tentación comenzaba a vencerla lentamente. Cada vez las miradas en dirección a Eli eran más largas y dejándose guiar por sus instintos primitivos, pronto su diestra acarició el gran bulto; no supo cómo, pero logro suprimir un gemido de pura excitación.  
Eso estaba tan mal, tocar a su novia sin su permiso era definitivamente incorrecto, sin embargo se sentía tan bien deslizar su tacto por la protuberancia y recordar todo lo que aquella parte de Eli la hacía sentir. Un movimiento inesperado de la rusa hizo que Umi apartará la mano deprisa y girará su cuerpo hasta darle la espalda a Eli. No podría fingir un rostro sereno después de aquello.

El cuarto se lleno de falsa quietud, ni el corazón desbocado de Umi era audible ante los oídos de Eli, quien se preocupaba más por la presión dentro de su pijama. Masturbarse a un lado de Umi estaba fuera de cuestión, lo mejor era ignorar su excitación y centrarse en dormir de nuevo. Con la decisión tomada, dio media vuelta y siendo lo más cuidadosa posible abrazo a la menor, inhalando con una sonrisa el aroma del sedoso cabello azul. Por supuesto, mantuvo su erección lo más lejos posible. Pero lo que Umi menos deseaba era eso... con disimulo y aún dudosa, empujó su cadera hacía atrás hasta sentir la dureza presionarla. Eli se congelo de inmediato.

"¿U-Umi?"

Susurró suavemente, esperando una respuesta que la nombrada se negó a dar. Eli sabía muy bien que el sueño de la arquera no era fácil de perturbar, eso fue lo que la convenció para presionar descaradamente su erección contra los glúteos de Umi.  
'Sólo un poco' la rusa se dijo a si misma antes de sujetar a Umi por el hueso de la cadera e iniciar con pequeñas embestidas para tranquilizarse, o al menos eso creyó ella. Las pequeñas y cortas embestidas pronto se hicieron firmes y prolongadas. El camisón que Umi llevaba se encontraba arrugado y por encima de lo que se podía considerar una prenda decente. Una fina capa de sudor se dejaba ver en la pálida piel de ambas chicas, las dos por soportar y negarse a lo que tanto deseaban. La primera en romper la última barrera de lo que se podía considerar correcto para algunos, fue Eli. Desesperada y sin poder soportar más bajó su pantalón y ropa interior de un sólo movimiento, el alivió que sintió fue inmediato, pero palideció ante el gozo de tocar la piel ajena. Umi soltó un gemido casi silencioso; la rusa sintió morirse al creer que sus acciones habían despertando a la joven, se preparo para la tonelada de regaños que pasados los segundos no llegaron. Eli con curiosidad elevó su rostro lo suficiente para observar la expresión de Umi, topándose con labios siendo mordidos y manos aferradas a la manta... ella estaba despierta y permitiendo todo aquello, era fácil suponer que daba su aprobación.

"Umi~"

Eli susurró mientras apartaba la melena azul que cubría su cuello; un par de labios pronto se encargaron de ese trabajo. Viéndose descubierta la menor permitió que su cuerpo se relajara lo suficiente para disfrutar por completo de las caricias a su cuello y la firme presión entre sus glúteos. Aún si Eli había cesado con las embestida seguía siendo una terrible tentación sentirla tan cerca.

"Quiero hacerte recordar que eres mía"

La rubia susurró mientras deslizaba su tacto por el cuerpo de Umi, sin detenerse hasta sentir con sus dedos la parte más caliente de ella. Presionó con suavidad su hendidura, ganándose el primer gemido de la noche. "Tu cuerpo también desea un recordatorio" Enrolló sus dedos en la ropa interior de la arquera y fue tirando de la prenda hasta deshacerse de ella. Nada se interponía ya. Tomó su miembro con la diestra y atrayendo la cadera de Umi hacía ella, encontró la postura perfecta para rozar de lleno con la húmeda entrada ajena.

"¡E-Espera!"

Por fin la menor se atrevió a pronunciar palabra.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Eli esperaba que su voz no reflejara las terribles ansias que sentía.

"N-No puedes hacerlo así, necesitas... y-y-ya sabes."

El entendimiento llegó con rapidez. Eli no tenía preservativos. Maldijo una y otra vez su suerte.

"No compré... "

Regresó a su posición anterior, observando el techo. No había dejado de maldecir ni un sólo instante en su mente. Tendría que volver a sus años de adolescente donde debía descargarse en el baño.

"Vuelvo en un momento"

Umi la detuvo antes de lograr incorporarse, volvió su mirada a ella, identificando su sonrojo y el temblor de sus labios.

"Puedes hacerlo"

"Pero... "

"Deberássalirteantes"

"¿Qué?"

La peliazul había pronunciado tan rápido que fue imposible comprender sus palabras. Umi se tranquilizo, debía decirlo, sólo eran palabras... ¡Palabras terriblemente vergonzosas y sin duda depravadas!

"Cu-Cuando sientas que no puedas más, saldrás d-de mí y ya"

"Oh"

Las mejillas de la rusa aumentaron un tono más. Su novia la deseaba mucho como para ser capaz de pensar aquello.

"Buen plan Umi"

Eli trago la espesa saliva que se había acumulado en su boca, la idea de hacerlo sin preservativo era algo que deseo desde la primera vez que intimo con Umi, mas sabía que los riegos eran suficientes para hacerla desistir. Emocionada por la nueva sensación que conocería, una vez más tomó posición detrás de la peliazul, apuntando y dirigiendo su miembro dentro de Umi. Comenzaba a saborear la gloria pura de sentir la calidez ajena sin ninguna barrera de por medio.

"D-Dios... Umi."

"E-E-Espera un mome-nn..."

El aire escapó de los pulmones de la arquera en el preciso instante en que su novia se introdujo casi por completo. Eli no podía esperar, su cuerpo no respondía más allá de embestir el cuerpo frente a ella.

"¿Todo bien, no estoy lastimándote?"

Susurró con un poco de preocupación ante el repentino silencio.

"T-Todo... está bien."

Después de algunos segundos la cadera de la más joven comenzó a moverse al mismo ritmo lento que había sido marcado, dejando en claro que se encontraba bien, más que eso. Eli dejó su mano sobre él abdomen ajeno, tirando más el cuerpo contra de sí y llevó la otra por la piel de Umi hasta capturar uno de los firmes pechos, masajeando y pellizcando de manera delicada la punta erizada. Sabía que sus propios pechos se encontraban de la misma forma.

"U-Umi"  
Murmuró contra el cuello de su novia, pasando la lengua por su piel y saboreando el sudor que la cubría mientras continuaba con lentas embestidas, tomándose el tiempo para sentir perfectamente cada centímetro que entraba y salia.

"M-Más rápido, Eli"

La menor intentaba aumentar la intensidad por su propia cuenta, pero llevando Eli el control era casi imposible.

"¿Más rápido qué? ¿Qué quieres que haga más rápido, Umi?"

Umi rechino los dientes, ni siquiera en ese momento su novia podía ser seria.

"No te escucho, habla más fuerte o tendré que castigarte"

Para consternación de la peliazul, Eli dejó de moverse. Umi no tuvo mayor opción; de un segundo a otro dio media vuelta quedando encima de la rubia.

"Seré yo quien deba castigarte"

Con un ligero sonrojo tomó el miembro apuntándolo entre sus húmedos labios y poco a poco comenzó a descender su cadera hasta chocar contra la pelvis ajena. Un gemido escapo de la sorprendida Eli, observando con excitación como la joven comenzaba a cabalgarla con frenesí, resultaba imposible para ambas callar la decena de gemidos en sus gargantas.

"¡U-Umi, no tan rápido!"

Parecía que las palabras de la rubia no hacían más que motivar los instintos de Umi quien botaba con fuerza sobre ella.

"¡Joder!"

Viéndose acorralada Eli no tuvo mayor opción que enderezarse y tumbar a su novia contra el colchón sin dejar de embestirla, buscando los labios de Umi con la misma ansiedad que sus caderas. La peliazul enredo sus piernas en Eli, sin perder un centímetro de contacto. El sonido de sus cuerpos al golpear, los gemidos, jadeos y el crujir de la cama eran suficientes para despertar a cualquiera, pero muy poco les importaba.

"N-No puedo m-más Eli"

Un momento después Umi arqueo su cuerpo, gimiendo con fuerza y enterrando sus uñas en la espalda ajena; el orgasmo estaba recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

"Umi, esp...era"

Los labios de Eli se abrieron, el interior de Umi estaba exprimiéndola con fuerza, le fue imposible apartarse antes de correrse por completo dentro de ella.

Varios segundos pasaron antes de que Umi logrará ser capaz de pensar. Acarició con cariño las marcas que lograba sentir en los hombros de Eli y sonrió.

"Lo hiciste dentro"

Eli tembló entre sus brazos, asintiendo con temor.

"Lo siento Umi"

"No importa, lo que más deseo es tener un hijo tuyo"

La rusa elevó el rostro con sorpresa, sonriendo al toparse con la cálida sonrisa de su novia.

"Te amo"

"También te amo"

* * *

"¿Cómo dices que se llama esto, Arisa? "

"Fanfic, onne-chan"

"¿Y t-tienes más?"

"¡Muchos más!"

"¡Harasho!"

Mientras Arisa corría con entusiasmo hasta su recamara, Eli estudiaba con mayor interés la hoja entre sus manos. Y justo a un lado de ella, una joven peliazul permanecía desmayada sobre el suelo.

"Así que Umi quiere tener hijos míos~ aunque no tenga la herramienta, puedo hacer el procedimiento"

Con una mirada de determinación Eli dejó que su vista vagara por todo el cuerpo de la menor. Sin duda sus hijos serían hermosos.

* * *

 **¿Y qué tal estuvo? jajaja. Esperaré sus opiniones o criticas, todo es bien recibido 3 Para aquellos que leen alguno de mis fics, no sé preocupen, ya estoy escribiendo los siguientes capítulos uvu.**


End file.
